Appointments
by Maji
Summary: What one car wouldn't do... To get out of having to go to Doc's clinic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - Pixar owns all the chars used in this. I think Checks Yep, no original characters. Not a one! Wow! Anywho, if you happen to be reading this and are employed by Pixar, please don't sue me. I have no money. And you can't kick a dead horse and make him go. But read it anyway!

Notes - three in a row? Must be some odd form of a record. Read Full Circle before you read this one though so it will make sense. Rock On!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Turn that disrespectful junk off!"

"Respect the classics man! It's Hendrix!"

Doc laughed softly from where he was parked at Flo's café. That old argument would be around as long as the town itself was around. By now everyone halfway expected it. Even looked forward to it every morning.

Down the street Mater was already making his way across town, singing some odd song or another, tow hook whipping through the air like a Lasso.

Flo was already serving customer's their breakfast, the town hopping this morning. The normal occupants had almost tripled in the last year since Radiator Springs made it back on the map... But this time of year the occupants of the town went up in leaps. The Piston Cup wasn't that far away... Which meant that everyone and their brother was swarming around the towns where they knew their favorite racer's to be, hoping to catch a glimpse of their idol, hard at work in training.

It was rather sad when one stopped to think about it. Like sheep... Or lemmings... He wasn't entirely sure which. Though he would probably have his theories after the Piston Cup was over and things somewhat went back to normal.

"Morning Doc!" He smiled and offered Sally a nod as she drove by, heading for the road that would take her up to Wheel Well. Since the reopening she had been busy as well... Busy enough to justify hiring some help at the motel even.

Across the street Luigi and Guido where likewise hard at work... Their shop was hopping... Lightning really had been good for the town it seemed.

Doc chuckled softly and was just about to get moving again when Sheriff silently pulled into a booth beside him.

"Morning Sheriff..." Doc offered, a dip of his grill given to his old friend.

"Mornin' Doc..."

The low tone, caught his attention, Doc raising an eye ridge and turning his attention to the patrol car. "Something wrong?"

"Not really. Just had something on my mind today." He offered, that causing Doc to offer a puzzled gaze. "Oh?"

Sheriff silently nodded, ignoring the fact that the normal occupants of the town where slowly starting to sneak away from their businesses for breakfast.

"Yup."

"Anything I can help you with?" Doc questioned, concern crossing his features. Sheriff was due for another physical... Overdue actually... The car had a knack for getting out of them. He also had a very bad habit of refusing to come to Doc's office until there was something really wrong. If Sheriff was sick he was dragging him back to the clinic weather he liked it or not...

"Actually... Yes there is."

That caught him off guard. Normally if they thought Sheriff needed help they had to drag the information out of him... It worried him a bit he seemed forthcoming with it...

That same worry seemed to radiate a bit as Flo took note, a concerned gaze shot in their direction.

"Well what is it Sheriff?"

Sheriff gave a slight grunt, seeming to think on that for a moment. "Do you remember... Several years back... You had just moved here..."

Doc raised an eye ridge but nodded slowly, gesturing for him to go on.

"I was assigned by the Sheriff at the time to show you around town... Well we where bored and you and I made a little bet..."

Doc blinked quietly and nodded. Once reminded he did remember that... And he was starting to get what this was about...

That had also caught the attention of the locals. Doc? Made a bet? Their Doc? With Sheriff? Their Sheriff? Ye ol' grouchy one?

"As I recall the bet was centered around a little race."

Oh... He wasn't going to go there...

"The bet was that if I couldn't catch you up Tailfinn Pass..."

Yeah he was...

Lightning let out a soft snicker, the race car coming up beside Doc from where he had been parked. "Doc? Made a bet on a race?"

Doc gave Lightning a sort of death glare before turning his full attention back to Sheriff. "Alright... Yeah, I remember that. What of it?"

"I was just thinking... It would have been nice to know you happened to be a race car at the time of the bet." He stated simply, one eye narrowing. "If I do recall, I lost that bet."

Doc chuckled softly, the memory clear in his mind. Yes... He had taken him to the cleaners on that one. Though he had later felt bad about it and when he was elected judge he had snuck that fifty into Sheriff's weekly pay at one point... Though he would never admit that to him...

"Want your fifty bucks back?" He questioned, smirk crossing his grill.

"No... But I will take that in another way." He stated, a narrowed gaze settled on Doc. "Cancel that appointment I have with you next week and we'll call it even."

So that was where this was going! All that to get out of a physical. It was a little sad if one thought about it long enough. Thankfully Doc wasn't willing to think on it. Smirk crossed his grill as he gave a slow nod. Two could play at this game.

"You're right Sheriff. I was wrong on that. I hope you will accept my apology. And next week's appointment is canceled.

Sheriff gave Doc a somewhat suspicious gaze. He never got anything out of him that fast... But in the end he took what he could get and nodded, quickly heading off before Doc could change his mind.

"Wow... You must have really whooped him back then. I've never seen you give up that easily." Lightning commented, gaining a smirk from Doc.

"Who says I gave up?" He questioned and without another word shifted into gear and headed for his clinic.

He didn't waist any time. He silently connected his phone and dialed the number of the station. As he knew it would, Sheriff's answering service picked up. He wasn't there. He waited for Sheriff's recorded message to roll itself around then listened for the tone.

"Hello Sheriff Carson. This is the office of Doctor Hudson in reference to your appointment next Wednesday, the twenty second of this month. I am afraid I am going to have to cancel that appointment as something I didn't expect has come up. However Friday the seventeenth of this week is open. Therefore I will see you Friday at one. Don't be late Sheriff."

Doc couldn't help but laugh as he hung up the phone again. He could almost hear Sheriff fussing now... He was almost sorry he had to leave that on an answering machine. But he wasn't quite brave enough to drop that news on him in person.

Sometimes... Driving the Sheriff into his web was just a little to easy...

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: I don't own Cars and in fact own no character in this story. It's all Pixar baby! This was suppose to be a one shot... But this worked it's way into my brain. Sheriff can be sneaky to!

"Hello Sheriff Carson. This is the office of Doctor Hudson in reference to your appointment next Wednesday, the twenty second of this month. I am afraid I am going to have to cancel that appointment as something I didn't expect has come up. However Friday the seventeenth of this week is open. Therefore I will see you Friday at one. Don't be late Sheriff."

Even as he heard it Sheriff had to admit... Doc was good... He had indeed canceled the appointment as he said he would... Then given him an appointment that was actually sooner... Was only in two days as a matter of fact...

Well if he thought that he was going to get away with that little technicality he was dearly mistaken. Two could play at this game...

"Oh it's on now..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was absolutely amazing how much dust and junk could build up in only a month's time... It was only a month ago Lightning had helped Doc clean out his garage and now it looked as if it hadn't seen a dust mop in a year...

He let out a soft cough as dust managed to work its way into his air filters, the ageing car backing up out of his garage into the cleaner air of the street for a moment, a good shake given. Dust flew off his cobalt hide like a billowing cloud, the car taking a moment to shake like a dog trying to rid himself of water. He truly did hate cleaning... It was a reason it kept getting so bad in there. He kept his living space clean. His clinic was as spotless, organized and sterile as any hospital and his office and small living quarters was kept clean if not a little cluttered... But this garage... It got ahead of him so quickly.

Because he didn't really have a reason to enter the garage much it also tended to collect junk. Nothing at first... A spare box of parts here... A few boxes of old text books he didn't need anymore but didn't want to throw out there... Before he knew it the boxes where staking up there. He had managed to catch it before they outnumbered him this time. But the time he and Lightning had gotten in there and cleaned it out had been insane...

He sneezed again, a forlorn look at the dust clouds billowing out discouraging him from trying again for the moment. He let out a sigh and silently gazed past the dust to the clock on the wall. Eleven thirty... Perfect. Just enough time to grab a can of oil from Flo's then go set up at the clinic for Sheriff's appointment.

The old car chuckled softly to himself as he gave a good stretch, letting his engine fire to life and started down the street. He loved this time of year. The jump in town activity was nice but he loved the small town life. The streets where empty but for the few vehicles that lived and worked here... More than had been last year but still not enough to be considered over populated by a long shot.

Doc was lost in thought on his way down main street, his mind drifting to much that he was a bit startled when sirens wailed out behind him. He instantly pulled to a stop, and turned around, concern crossing his features as he spotted Sheriff coming up. He expected him to move on past. But to his surprise it was him Sheriff was pulling over, his features set in that firm business appearance.

"Something wrong Sheriff?" Doc questioned, unable to come up for the life of him why he was being pulled over. Was something wrong? Had Sheriff been looking for him?

"Yes there is Doc. You just ran a red light." That hadn't been even in the realm of possibilities in Doc's mind. This time of year Sheriff switched the town's lone traffic light from a working light to a yield. And while he hadn't paid much attention to it he certainly had yielded.

"What are you talking about Sheriff? That light isn't red-" He abruptly cut himself off as he glanced back to check the light. Sure enough... It was a standing red light...

"Alright Sheriff... What's this all about and why is that a working traffic light?"

"Because there's been an increase in traffic this week. You of all cars are expected to uphold the law. You have an example to set." Sheriff stated firmly, seeming to be building himself up to a full lecture.

Sheriff sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Alright Sheriff... Write me out a ticket and we'll both be on our way." Though to his surprise Sheriff smiled and shook his grill.

"Oh no... That was a very serious offence."

"Damn it Sheriff I don't have time for this!" Doc snapped, his irritation beginning to rise a bit in the situation. Unfortunately as soon as it was out of his mouth he realized he was playing into Sheriff's hand. He had just taken the bait hook and all.

Sheriff tsked quietly. "And now you're being belligerent with an officer. I'm sorry I have to do this Doc."

"Do what..." Doc questioned, eyes narrowed in suspicion. He didn't like the way this was going...

"You're under arrest." Sheriff stated simply, a boot flipped out from where he had been hiding it and clapped onto Doc's front tire before Doc could so much as complain. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you at interrogation time and at court. Do you understand the rights I have just given you?"

"Sheriff I don't know what you're playing at but get this thing off of me and knock it off." Doc snapped, though he knew it was only spiring on the situation...

"Sorry Doc. I can't do that." Sheriff stated simply. "Mater! Tow this delinquent road hazzard to the impound yard!"

"Yes sir Sheriff" Mater offered cheerfully, the tow truck having become more of a deputy these days than a tow truck. He almost skipped from his place at the café beside Lightning across the street to where Doc was parked. Doc shot the tow truck a glare, that same glare shot in the direction of his own little peanut gallery including Lightning and Sally who where about to fall off their wheels they where fighting so hard to keep from laughing. Other than them the only ones on the street where Flo and Red, both of whom where softly snickering.

"Mater I don't need-" His response was bit back with a yelp of surprise as Mater snagged his rear axil with his tow cable and lifted him off the ground, the tow truck happily driving off, Doc forced to hop a bit to keep from being drug.

"Dang it Sheriff! I'll show you belligerent! Just wait until I get my tires on you!" Doc yelled as Mater towed him to the impound yard and dropped him off.

"Sorry Doc. I wish I could stand here and argue with you about the penalties of traffic laws... But I have a doctor's appointment to get to so it will have to wait. I really do hope my doctor doesn't forget where he's suppose to be." Sheriff quipped with a grin as soon as the gait had slid closed in Doc's face.

The look of shock written across the cobalt car's features brought a snicker from Sheriff as he hurried down the street towards the clinic.

Why that little... Doc couldn't even finish the thought as he glared down the street.

He growled to himself silently casting his gaze upward. For the first time he noticed a sheet of paper that had been taped to the inside of the chain link gait that separated him from the outside world. In Sheriff's chicken scratch writing was simply the word... Gotcha...

Sheriff's entire plan unraveled itself in Doc's mind. Sheriff would keep him in here for a few hours, long enough so that the appointment would be officially missed. Not by Sheriff but by Doc...

This all had to do with that dang appointment...

A slow smile played across Doc's grill as he gazed down the street to his office. Two could play at this game. Even from here he could almost hear Sheriff still laughing. Not for long...

"Of course you realize... This means war..." He muttered softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Is not mine! All characters in this story belong to Pixar. I have absolutely nothing to do with them, but I do like to toy with their minds every now and then!

The war continues...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A fowl mood didn't even begin to suggest what Doc was in at the moment... Fowl mood had nothing on this...

Hours had ticked by slowly before Mater happily pulled up to the impound yard and opened the gate. "Sheriff says he feels you've learned your lesson now." He stated cheerfully. "He says don't run any more red lights."

With that the tow truck had gotten out of dodge quickly as if attempting to avoid the wrath of Doc's temper. Probably a good thing to...

The only good thing about the outcome of this was that the time in jail had allowed Doc to think. Had allowed him to look at how he was going to come back. He after all needed a plot of vengeance...

He thought he knew just the way to do it to as he pulled up to Flo's café... He ignored the soft snickers around him as his gaze leveled on Lightning... Malicious smile crossed his grill, causing the race car to instantly shut up and back up a bit... Yep... He knew how to get the Sheriff.

"Oh Lightning..." He offered with a quiet chuckle. "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Well..."

Doc only shook his grill. Didn't matter. Lightning's time was his for the night... "How would you like to go for a very, very fast drive..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheriff chuckled softly, his amusement still touching his thoughts every now and again as he settled down at his normal post for the evening. He parked himself behind the battered old sign of radiator springs and turned his attention to the road. He had a feeling Doc was still steaming and wisely chose to stay out of his way.

He highly doubted Doc would just forget about the appointment now... He would have been worried if he wasn't so highly amused.

This was actually fun! Toying with Doc's mind was about the highlight of his career!

He was just settling in for a long wait when the noise touched his hearing. The sound of a powerful engine...

He frowned and got to his tires, his gaze traveling down the road coming in from the interstate. Twin headlights where coming his way. Fast!

This day just got better and better! He had a point over Doc and now he got head into hot pursuit... He chuckled softly to himself and let his engine roar to life, before it fell to an idle, waiting for his current victim to pass him by.

Within' moments the road hazzard had roared by him. Lightning?

He blinked and set back as the flash of read swept by. Doc must have installed headlights... About time... That wasn't the point though... He growled angrily and clicked on his lights and siren as he leapt out onto the road and gave chase. Just what did that punk think he was doing?

In truth Lightning hadn't been going that fast over the limit. Seventy in a sixty zone was hardly flying. However, as soon as he caught site of lights and sirens he floored it and in moments was doing well over a hundred.

Sheriff's engine roared as he floored it to keep up. After years of Doc tricking out his engine so to speak he did have the power to do it. It had been mandatary... He hadn't been able to keep up with the young generation of speeders. If he had any hope of remaining a police officer he had needed to upgrade.

As it was, Lightning had a gain on him... Could easily outrun him if he wanted to... But Sheriff was able to keep him in his sights. Lightning also apparently didn't want to loose him...

The town swept by in a flash, Lightning able to roar his way through it as he now knew the setting. The first time they had done this, his downfall had been that he had expected an interstate and didn't know how to weave around the setting of the buildings. Now Lightning swerved through town as it he had been doing it all his life. Sheriff was right behind him, taking a short cut or two, behind Lizzie's shop and through the cozey cone hotel much to Sally's dismay.

He really would have liked to know what Lightning was up to at this point... As soon as they left town he haded for the Butte. The roads where getting tricky to speed across... One wrong turn and they would both be done for.

Lightning seemed to ignore this though. Suddenly he clicked off his headlights, leaving Sheriff to follow the sounds of his engine. What the hell was the punk doing? Didn't he know how dangerous that was at this point?

Sheriff was nearly plowed off the road as the sound of the engine suddenly stuttered and stopped only to be renewed right in front of him. Something swept by him in the darkness and headlights flicked back on, this time behind him. He cursed and spun around in the road, taking off after Lightning's headlights again. Just what was he up to? Again they swept down the twisting roads until they where roaring through town again. It was only when the soft glow of the town's lights lit the area did he realize his mistake. He was following a blue vehicle... Not red...

Doc...

He cursed and hit his breaks, the police car screeching to a stop. He was being lead on! His tires slid and left deep black marks in the road through town as he screeched to a halt in front of Flo's café as he watched Doc's back fender disappear into the night. Did he really think he wouldn't notice the difference between a red vehicle and a blue one? To hell with that... Lightning had started this and Lightning knew the answers of what Doc was up to. He pulled a 180 in the middle of the road, barely missing a light post as he sped back out of town. Lightning was still at the Butte.

From where he watched on the other side of town Doc let a smile cross his grill. "Oh Sheriff... You really should have followed me." He commented with a soft chuckle. Vengeance was oh so sweet...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Butte was darker than he remembered it... A cloud had blocked out the moon and even the stars didn't seem as bright as Sheriff silently traced over the area. Lightning was no where to be found. Not even tracks... Odd...

He knew he was down there somewhere. It was hard to sneak around when a car had an engine like Lightning's...

Somewhere down there he was hiding...

He could feel it...

He silently crept down into the makeshift track that formed around the Butte... It was so easy to hide down there... He could be anywhere...

He sighed heavily and turned around. He supposed this was pointless...

That line of thought was cut short abruptly as something hot poured over him. He yelped in surprise and jumped back, his gaze snatching up to the cliffs. It wasn't hot enough to really hurt... But it was annoying as hell...

Noone was up there... Odd... Abruptly a flash of red crossed his vision up on the cliffs and something else was let go. He let out an indignant roar as something very soft poured down over him, tickling his hide as it clung to him.

Oh no he didn't!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was a sight to behold... He knew it...

It had put a heavy damper on his mood. A snarl was held to anyone that so much as looked at him.

The big black thing... With feathers... FEATHERS!!! Clinging to every available surface. Sheriff looked like a giant chicken on wheels.

He slowly pulled up to Flo's café, shooting all those gathered with a sour look.

No one dared even crack a smile.

"Ramone? Do you have something to get this stuff off?"

Ramone chocked softly and shook his grill, biting down hard on his lower lip to keep from laughing. "No dude I'm sorry... I got nothing that'll deal with tar... That stuff is hard to get off."

Sheriff slowly nodded. It figured... He would probably have to drive into the next town over to deal with it...

"Oh Sheriff..."

Sheriff froze, a look of fury crossing his features as he slowly turned around. Doc sat parked by the road, a very guilty looking Lightning hiding just behind him.

"No paint shop will have anything to get tar off. However, you're in luck. I have something for that in my clinic. Stop by my clinic in the morning and I'll be happy to get it off for you. Oh... I'm sorry I missed your appointment this afternoon. I was a little tied up. However, I'll be happy to take care of that for you as well in the morning." Doc spouted off happily.

While Sheriff was still sputtering, trying to come up with a good come back he silently nudged Lightning into motion. "Come on Lightning. I have a race I want you to watch on video in my office." He offered with a chipper smirk. Best to get his little helper out of dodge less he wanted them both spending the night in the clink...

Lightning readily agreed...

The rest of the town scattered out of the way of the ongoing war, disappearing from the street as if someone had set off a stink bomb. Alone in the street Sheriff fumed...

Now... The gloves where off...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - Pixar owns all the chars used in this. I think Checks Yep, no original characters. Not a one! Wow! Anywho, if you happen to be reading this and are employed by Pixar, please don't sue me. I have no money. And you can't kick a dead horse and make him go. But read it anyway!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Morning light fell across Radiator Springs as Doc quietly pulled out into the street, a good stretch given to get the hitches and kinks out of his tires. Oh he was getting way to old... He could feel the rain that was coming. This time of the year it was more common than people thought. In a few weeks the dessert would be alive again, where for months, it was nothing but dirt and dust.

A wonderful morning... Of which Doc could care less about...

Sheriff was late. Very late... After the little war of wits they had been having, Doc wasn't surprised. However it wasn't like Sheriff to just flat out skip out on the appointment. He would make excuses... He would even pull something as low as locking Doc up for the day in the town impound lot. However, he had never known him to just skip out on it.

Doc perked up just a bit, as Lightning crept his way up the street. Out a bit earlier than Lightning normally was... The car didn't normally dare to step out of his little nest until at least noon.

"Lightning!" Doc called out down the street causing the race car to stop in his tracks, turning around to offer his full attention.

"You seen Sheriff this morning?"

Lightning sighed and shook his grill, seeming to still be a little on edge from being pulled into the night before' little escapades...

"No... Thank the creators for that... I'm full and well ready to help ya out with any project ya want Doc... But please the next time you decide to pull a prank on the Sheriff, please find another minion... My nerves can't take it..." Lightning pleaded as he came back up the street so he could talk to Doc without yelling.

"Oh don't worry on it son. Sheriff won't retaliate on you. For some reason or another he likes you." Doc commented with a light chuckle.

Lightning rolled his eyes and glanced around, his frame tilting just a bit. "Didn't he have an appointment this morning?"

Doc sighed and gave a slight nod. "He did... I'm starting to think he went from wit to just flat out skipping the appointment... Though I would hate to think Sheriff a coward..." He mused softly.

"Maybe something came up..." Lightning tried softly. "Or maybe he just didn't want to come out into town during the day with those feathers and stuff..."

Doc gave a blink and let out a thoughtful humm, a small twig of guilt touching him. That... Was entirely possible. Had he humiliated Sheriff into locking himself away indoors? That had never been his intent. He wouldn't be this hard headed about making sure Sheriff had his yearly physical if he didn't care about his friend's well being... Though the thought that he had actually humiliated Sheriff into being unable to show his face in town...

He frowned deeply and quickly made his way down to the old police station that served as Sheriff's home.

It was dark inside as it normally was during the day. Sheriff had a thing about turning lights on inside when there was more than enough light outside... Aside from that he was rarely home during the day. Still Doc hadn't seen him all morning so where else would he be? He rapped lightly on the front door and waited. Silence was all he was met with. A little worried he quickly found the spare key, hidden in a loose brick, unlocked the door and went in. The place was empty...

With a thoughtful humm Doc relocked the door and rolled his way out onto the street. Now where could he be. A soft whistling rang out causing Doc to look up. Mater was making his way up the street, his tow cable happily swinging back and forth as he rolled into town... Mater... Surprisingly enough Mater frequently wound up being Sheriff's little minion when it came to what he was up to... And right about now Doc figured he was up to something.

"Mater! Could you come here for a moment?" Doc called, causing Mater to happily make his way towards Doc.

"What's up Doc?" Mater asked, and laughed once he realized his own unintentional pun.

Doc only smirked and rolled his eyes, having heard that one... Frequently... "Have you seen Sheriff this morning?"

"Yeah I saw him earlier this mornin' Doc. He was talkin' to Mack about somethin'. I think the Sheriff went with him or somethin'"

Doc gave a slight blink and glanced off down the street. Mack? "Alright thank you Mater..."

Mater nodded happily and went off on his way. So Sheriff had enlisted Mack's help... Well this should be good...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly five in the evening before Doc's questions were answered. Through the day he wondered and worried over what the hell might be going on. Though when Mack pulled into town again it all became very clear...

Sheriff drove along behind Mack without shame...

Not a spec of tar was on him. Nowhere. No tar... Not even a single feather. He was also a solid base blue, which was why he was heading over to Ramone's. It made sense... The chemical that took off tar also took off paint. On one tire it was interesting to know that Sheriff's natural color was blue. A very dark blue actually close to his own. On the other... It seemed Mack had driven Sheriff into the next town or possibly even a couple towns over to get the tar and feathers off.

Doc remained in his clinic, quietly watching the scene unfold from the window of his office as Sheriff made his way over to Ramone's to have his police cruiser colors put back into place.

"Well I'll be danged..." Doc muttered to himself. He knew there was a reason Sheriff had been elected as such every term for the past several years. It wasn't just because for the last few terms no one else had wanted the job... It was because that car was damn smart... He had something else in the planning to get back at Doc. He already knew it. However Doc figured he could use a little something against him...

With a smirk Doc quietly sat back and waited. He had felt guilty all morning over what he had done to Sheriff, afraid he had humiliated his friend into hiding. Now it was Sheriff's turn...

XXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was just setting by the time Sheriff finally got out of Ramone's shop. He did respect that car's talent but dang it was hard to get out of there with just a basic police coloring... He needed to look dignified and he couldn't do that with racing stripes... Which Ramone had begged to be allowed to apply. As it was, Sheriff found himself searching out a reflection to make sure the fool hadn't snuck some wild design somewhere. Though as it was Ramone had done a fine job. He always did...

He felt pretty good. He had managed to outsmart Doc with this one... He had even gotten a new paint job out of the deal which he had been needing.

He chuckled softly as he pulled into Flo's cafe at his normal spot. It was late in the evening which meant everyone was closing up their shops rather than milling about at the cafe as they normally did. Only Lightning sat parked at the cafe, who had the decency to look more than a little sheepish as Sheriff pulled up.

"Oh stop cowering boy, you're not the one I want." Sheriff commented flatly.

Lightning looked as if he didn't know weather he wanted to ignore the statement and keep cowering or simply be relieved.

"Evening boys" Flo called cheerfully as she brought them both a cup of oil. "Oh Sheriff you got a new paint job"

Sheriff chuckled and smirked. "As if you didn't know that already Flo."

Flo laughed and gave a light shrug. "Can't put one past you Sheriff." She called, heading off to get another can of oil as Sally and Mater pulled up to park near Lightning.

"Sheriff I'd like a word with you."

Sheriff tensed a bit and put a smile across his grill as Doc came up from seemingly nowhere. Couldn't let Doc sneak up on him like that if he was going to stay ahead of him.

"Don't you trust me?"

That... Wasn't what he was expecting. "Pardon?"

"As your doctor. Do you trust me?"

Sheriff gave a slight blink, glancing around the cafe briefly. This little conversation had caught the attention of everyone gathered. "Yes Doc of course I trust you..."

Doc tilted just a bit on his frame, giving Sheriff a purely sad look. "Do you? Because it seems to me that if a patient willingly travels several towns over just to see another doctor that he's lost the trust in his own... Did I do something wrong? Is there something that I've done to lose your trust in my capabilities?"

Sheriff set back just a bit, not sure of what to say... He knew that Doc was playing him... But the old racer looked so serious... Part of him was beginning to feel just a little low... He did trust Doc! Had been a nervous wreck about the simple task of getting the tar removed by another doctor... Would have gone to see Doc about it if he wasn't still in this silly prank war...

"No Doc that's not it-"

"I'm sorry if I've failed you as a doctor Sheriff. I'm an old car and sometimes I forget things that are important... I understand that, that's just not good for a doctor... Maybe I can't do my job anymore... So if I'm starting to lose the trust of my patients maybe it's time for me to retire..."

Oh the looks he was getting from the other town cars... If looks could kill... They obviously felt this little war had gone on long enough...

Though after a moment of stuttering silence Sheriff caught something. Doc was a good actor... But he wasn't that good... The briefest little look of... He was pleased with himself! It was very brief, when Doc thought that Sheriff was looking around at the others but Sheriff prided himself on spotting things. He had seen it! Doc was leading him on! Well two could play at this game.

"You're right Doc... I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking... This silly little prank war had gone on long enough hasn't it? Anyway the physical... I'm busy all morning tomorrow but how about four tomorrow afternoon? I should be finished with all of my errands by then."

Doc tilted a little on his frame as if attempting to determine weather or not Sheriff had really given in. Doc was a good actor... But Sheriff was much better. The police cruiser slumped a bit on his tires, looking so entirely sorrowful that Doc gave a little nod, seeming pleased with himself.

"Alright then Sheriff. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Sheriff smiled briefly and nodded. "Well thanks Doc. I promise I'll make that appointment."

Doc nodded, still looking a but suspicious that Sheriff had actually given in, but still headed off back towards the clinic. With that cleared up everyone went back to what they had been doing, seeming happy that the two had made up and Doc was alright.

"Hey Lightning you have any plans for tomorrow?" Sheriff whispered softly, causing the race care to freeze.

"Sheriff... I thought you two had buried the hatchet so to speak."

"Answer the question boy."

Lightning yelped and nodded. Weather or not he actually did was unknown but Sheriff smirked at him. "If I recall... You were doing well over a hundred through town last night... I have a ticket all written out for that..."

"But... You said I wasn't the one you wanted."

Sheriff smirked and shrugged. "No but you'll do..."

Lightning sighed heavily and sagged on his tires a bit.

"Oh don't worry about it Lightning I'm not gonna write you a ticket. But I do have a job for you..."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - Pixar owns all the chars used in this. I think Checks Yep, no original characters. Not a one! Wow! Anywho, if you happen to be reading this and are employed by Pixar, please don't sue me. I have no money. And you can't kick a dead horse and make him go. But read it anyway!

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Doc!"

Doc gave a slight flinch as the sound of Lightning suddenly bursting into his office actually startled him badly enough that he dropped the tool that he had been putting away. It fell to the floor with a clatter, causing the aging car to whip around and glare at the younger racer, who at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry Doc... Didn't mean to scare ya..."

Doc gave a soft snort and nodded quietly. "It's alright Lightning. What did you want?"

"I was gonna ask you to help me practice... The start of the new season isn't that far away you know..."

Doc nodded slowly and glanced back at work space with a frown. Sheriff's appointment was several hours off yet. He had time.

"Alright Lightning. Very well. Lead the way and we'll go work on that turn you've been having so much trouble with."

Lightning grinned and nodded, pulling quickly out of the clinic and heading off down the street at a fast click. Doc shook his grill a bit, a soft chuckle leaving him as he quietly put the fallen tool away. Thus far Sheriff hadn't done anything to retaliate or cause either of them to miss the appointment that afternoon. However, that in no way meant that Doc was letting his guard down. Sheriff was a smart one and he had no doubt that the old cruiser had something up his drive shaft...

If that old cruiser thought Doc was convinced this little battle of wits was over, he had another thing coming...

XXXXXXXXXXX

So far so good. He had to admit, Lightning made a damn good accomplice... He could be convincing. Though it also probably helped that Lightning really had wanted Doc to help him with that turn...

Sheriff smirked as he watched the two roll out of town from the safety of the station. Once the two had disappeared out towards the butte Sheriff moved in. Silently he slipped his way down the street, dodging the tricky task of actually having the speak to the others of town as he made his way down to the clinic.

He knocked lightly on the door, to make certain the clinic really was empty before pushing it open and creeping inside.

As he knew it wold be, the clinic was quiet and dark, just as Doc had left it. With a smirk he quickly moved in, getting to work. If all went according to plan... He should very well get one up on the old race car again...

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Lightning. Finish up that lap and pack it in." Doc called, attempting spot the young sports car through the cloud of dust that had nearly overtaken the surrounding area.

Lightning came around the final turn at a quick pace, putting on the breaks only after he had crossed the 'finish line' and turning so that he could approach Doc again.

"How was that Doc?"

"Good. Very good. You're getting better with those turns. Dirt turns are tricky, so if you can master those you'll be able to master most race tracks, no matter the conditions or the surface. You already noted how it came in handy at the Piston Cup."

Lightning smiled and nodded happily to that, as he rolled up alongside Doc.

"So Lightning, mind if I ask you something?"

Lightning looked a bit surprised as he cast his glance over to Doc and nodded.

"Just what is Sheriff offering for your services today?"

Lightning gave a hard swallow and forced an innocent looking smile. "Doc I don't know what you're talking about.

To that Doc simply chuckled and shrugged. "Very well Lightning. Don't tell me. I'll find out soon enough."

Lightning gave a nervous little nod as Doc headed off down the street towards the clinic. If all went well it wouldn't matter... He had more or less backed Sheriff into a wall. The old patrol car wouldn't have much he could do with what had been provided. Doc wouldn't let himself fall into the trap of being arrested again. Sheriff also wouldn't be able to do anything to public considering the guilt trip Doc had put him on. It seemed things were turning out. He felt he could take whatever it was Sheriff wanted to dish out.

As he pulled up to the clinic there was a surprise waiting for him in the form of Sheriff. The patrol car parked patiently infront of the clinic, a quick nod given as Doc pulled up. Something wasn't right here...

"Afternoon Doc."

"Sheriff... Fancy seeing you here. You're appointment isn't for another hour."

"Yeah, I wasn't busy this afternoon so I thought I might go ahead and get it over with if you have an opening." Sheriff offered with a shrug.

Doc frowned in suspicion but nodded slowly. "I'm free this afternoon but for your appointment so that sounds like a good idea." Doc offered nudging the door open with a tire. "After you."

Sheriff only smiled at that and gave a quick nod, quietly rolling his way into the clinic. "So how's your day been Doc?" He asked, making light conversation as he pulled into the clinic with Doc right behind him.

"It's been alright. Helped Lightning with a difficult turn. He's pretty much got it now." Doc mused softly, watching as Sheriff put himself into park.

"Alright... So lets start this..." Doc mused slowly, still watching Sheriff out of the corner of his eye as he went through the preliminary questions that built up to the exam. Any pain? Feeling any different? Anything you should be telling me about that you're not?

It was all very standard. Check tire treads and paint wear, which as he already knew would be fine after that little feather and chicken fiasco... Sheriff's paint job had been entirely redone by Ramone. Therefore he really didn't expect to have to remind Sheriff to get his paint redone to avoid rust spots...

"There been any problems that you've noticed?" Doc questioned softly as he silently circled Sheriff, checking for rest and normal wear and tear to his frame.

"Nope. Everything's fine."

"That knock in your engine hasn't come back?" Doc questioned, still a little suspicious as he came around to face sheriff once more.

"Nah, you fixed it up just fine the last time Doc."

Again Doc nodded slowly. "What about that burning that happened at high speeds?"

"It hasn't come back. My coolant has been holdin' out to. Haven't overheated in a long time."

"Good, good..." Doc muttered and silently nodded towards the lift. "Alright Sheriff, get on the lift and lets take a look at ya..."

Sheriff nodded and much to Doc's surprise, quietly rolled forward. In all honesty he fully believed that the lift was the part Sheriff had a problem with. The part that most cars had a problem with as a matter of fact. No vehicle liked the feeling of being held up and so helpless while a doctor was poking around underneath them.

However, most simply dealt with it and didn't avoid exams like Sheriff almost seemed to take a joy in doing so where he was concerned...

However, at the moment he was entirely cooperative. That alone was a reason of concern where Doc was concerned...

Doc half expected Sheriff to pull something even once he was into place and he had switched the lever to slowly lift the car up. Sheriff shifted a bit in obvious discomfort as his wheels left the ground but otherwise didn't react... It was almost enough to lull the doctor into the security that his patient for once wasn't going to pull anything. Maybe he had actually managed to guilt trip the other car into behaving...

Doc gave a thoughtful little hum on that note and quietly made his way over to the cabinets where he stored most of his interments and other tools... So far it looked as if he was actually going to get through one more year. Difficult to even believe really.

"Alright Sheriff I'm just going to take a look at your undercarriage and run a few tests and then-" He froze mid-sentence and stared at the drawers where his tools were kept with a certain level of shock. That was just... Wrong...

Superglue.

Every single one of his tools had been superglued to the bottom of the drawers. It would take hours to pry them all up!

Slowly Doc's gaze swept around to the innocent looking patrol car.

"Is there a problem Doc?" Sheriff questioned with that wide eyed and innocent look Doc had over the years learned to hate... It meant he was up to something...

Doc remained silent for a moment as he attempted to pry one of his tools up. Nothing...

"It seems... Someone has broken into my clinic... And glued down all of my tools."

Sheriff went a little wide eyed and tilted as much as he could on his frame while up on the lift. "Well who in the world would do that?"

"I don't know..." Doc mused slowly, his eyes narrowed at Sheriff. Guilty until proven innocent as far as he was concerned.

"Doc that there just isn't right. I mean what if you really needed those tools... I can assure you this case will be my top priority. So just let me down and I'll get right on it." Sheriff offered, his voice dripping with that sincere tone he was so good at...

"Ah but what about your exam?" Doc pointed out flatly, not buying into it for a moment.

"Well you can't exactly continue it now can you? I mean all of your tools are glued down. So while you unglue them I'll find you a suspect."

Doc chuckled softly at that.

Sheriff gave the other car a somewhat weary look, tires twitching nervously from the lift. "You gonna let me down or what Doc? If ya can't finish the exam there's no reason for me to be up here..."

Doc shot the Sheriff a wide grin that honestly made the car more than a little nervous.

"Come on Doc, ya lettin' me down?"

Doc simply shook his grill to that. "After your exam Sheriff, and then you can bring me in a suspect."

"But Doc... You don't have the tools." Sheriff pointed out slowly.

Doc only grinned again and shook his grill. "Oh no Sheriff. You see I had a feeling pranksters might make their way into my clinic today. So before I left... I made sure I had a spare set hidden away." He chirped happily, quietly rolling into the other room. He was rather sorry he had been forced to turn away. He imagined Sheriff was looking rather pale at the moment.

"An extra set?" Sheriff blurted out, his tires twitching on the lift. "Where?"

"Where no one would look!" Doc called back from the other room, rummaging through a few things in his personal living apartment off the back of the clinic. After a moment he came back with a metal box which he sat down. Across the side was written in large print Christmas Decorations.

"You keep tools in there..." Sheriff mused slowly, going more and more pale by the moment.

"Mhmm... To detour delinquents from messing with them. Now. Back to your exam..."

In retrospect... He really should have thought of something like that... Sheriff had known Doc for years. He knew how he always thought ahead...

In retrospect he should have thought of the fact that a Doctor would never keep only one set of tools around his clinic.

In retrospect he was thinking the next time his yearly physical came around, he was going to make it a point to be way, way out of town...

Also in retrospect... He was buying Doc a heater. That car had tires like a yeti...

Fin


End file.
